


Pixie and Vacherin the Lobearta

by Mistress_Luna_Hound



Category: Monster Rancher
Genre: Canon Character - Freeform, Monster Rancher - Freeform, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Other, canon redesign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Luna_Hound/pseuds/Mistress_Luna_Hound
Summary: The monster site I used to base Vacherin's design off of and a ref for all the monsters mentioned in my story https://monster-rancher.fandom.com/wiki/LobeartaJust some designs so people can get a better understanding of how these characters look.Sorry if you can't click the links, just copy and paste. Also note I'm not really much of an artist.





	Pixie and Vacherin the Lobearta

https://hollyhockhund.tumblr.com/tagged/vacherin


End file.
